Roose Bolton
3 4 5 6 |Erster Auftritt ="Der Garten der Knochen" |Letzter Auftritt ="Zuhause |Erschienen in =19 Episoden (siehe unten) |Titel =Lord von Grauenstein Wächter des Nordens Lord von Winterfell |Beiname = |Status =Verstorben |Alter = |Geboren = |Gestorben = |Todesepisode = |Todesursache =Erstochen von Ramsay Bolton |Herkunft =Grauenstein |Fraktion =Haus Bolton |Familie ={Domeric Bolton} - Sohn {Ramsay Bolton} - Bastardsohn {Walda Bolton} - Ehefrau Sansa Stark - Schwiegertochter {Walder Frey} - Großvater durch Ehe {Namensloser Sohn} - Sohn |Dargestellt von =Michael McElhatton |Sprecher =Jürgen Jung|Wappen-links = WappenHausBolton.PNG|Haus1 = Haus Bolton|Wappen-rechts = WappenHausBolton.PNG|Haus3 = Haus Bolton}} Roose Bolton ist ein Hauptcharakter der fünften und sechsten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er tritt erstmal in der vierten Episode der zweiten Staffel "Der Garten der Knochen" auf. Er wird von Michael McElhatton verkörpert. Er ist der Lord von Grauenstein und das Oberhaupt des Hauses Bolton. Im Krieg der fünf Könige kämpft er auf der Seite von Robb Stark und spielt auf der Roten Hochzeit eine wesentliche Rolle. Roose gilt als intelligent, berechnend und kalt. Dazu soll er zu enormer Grausamkeit fähig sein, was ihn als typischen Bolton ausweist, die dafür bekannt sind, ihre Gefangenen zu foltern und zu häuten. Roose Bolton ist ein intelligenter, rücksichtsloser und gefährlicher Mann, der seine Emotionen nie offen zeigt. Der politisch scharfsinnige Lord von Grauenstein war einer der mächtigsten Vasallen der Starks, in deren Schatten seine Familie schon seit Jahrhunderten stand. Nach der Gefangennahme und Hinrichtung seines Lehnsherren, Lord Eddard Stark, folgte Bolton dessen Sohn Robb Stark auf dem Feldzug gen Süden, der später in den Krieg der Fünf Könige ausarten sollte. Als Robb Stark, trotz zahlreicher militärischer Erfolge, aufgrund von schwerwiegenden politischen Fehlern, einen großen Teil seiner Verbündeten verlor, schmiedete Bolton mit Tywin Lennister und Walder Frey Ränke, um die Starks zu stürzen. Er war maßgeblich an der Roten Hochzeit beteiligt, in deren Verlauf er seinen Lehnsherren und König persönlich erstach. Mit der Hilfe von Tywin Lennister schafften die Boltons und Roose' Führung zum dominierenden Adelshaus im Norden und verdrängte die Starks als Wächter des Nordens. Die seit Jahrhunderten andauernde Rivalität zwischen den den Starks und den Boltons wurde auch dadurch gestärkt, dass die Herren von Winterfell den Lords von Grauenstein viele ihrer Traditionen - wie das Häuten von Feinden oder das Recht der ersten Nacht – untersagten. Dementsprechend praktizierte Roose Bolton verschiedene Traditionen so, dass sein Lehnsherr davon nichts erfuhr. Sein Bastard Ramsay wurde beispielsweise gezeugt, als er eine Müllersfrau vergewaltigte, deren Eheschließung ohne seine Einwilligung stattfand. Obwohl Lord Bolton die Traditionen seines Hauses ehrt, verhält er sich ihnen gegenüber weitaus gefasster als sein Bastard Ramsay. Lord Bolton bleibt fast immer ruhig und packt Anliegen zielstrebig an. Abgesehen von den Traditionen seines Hauses, die man in praktisch allen Teilen von Westeros als grausam und brutal erachten würde, greift Roose Bolton nicht zwangsläufig auf Gewalt und Grausamkeiten zurück, um seine Ziele zu erreichen und muss seinen Sohn Ramsay häufig daran erinnern, dass sie sich im politischen Machtkampf nicht nur auf Abschreckung verlassen können. ("Wir sind großgeworden durch Allianzen mit anderen Häusern und haben unsere Macht stetig ausgebaut. Man schmiedet dauerhafte Allianzen nicht, indem man jemanden die Haut abzieht. Man schmiedet sie durch eine Hochzeit." ). Insgesamt ist Roose' Verhältnis zu seinem Bastard gespalten. Er ist häufig enttäuscht von Ramsays Verhalten, das meist hedonistisch und unbedacht ist. Da Ramsay jedoch sein einziger noch lebender Sohn ist, versucht Roose ihn zu dem Bolton zu erziehen, der einmal sein Nachfolger werden soll. In der Serie Hintergrund Roose Bolton ist der Lord von Grauenstein und einem Vasall des Hauses Stark von Winterfell. Obwohl es im Norden verboten ist, Menschen zu foltern, ist er stolz auf seine Traditionen und sein Siegel. Zusammen mit Eddard Stark kämpfte er als es zu der Rebellion von Robert Baratheon kam und er bewährte sich als Soldat in der Schlacht am Trident.HBO Viewers Guide House Bolton. Roose hatte einen adeligen Sohn namens Domeric, der jedoch umkam. Einziger Nachfahre ist zu dem Zeitpunkt Ramsay Schnee, ein Bastardsohn. Staffel 2 250px|right|Roose Bolton und Robb Stark im Krieg Roose Bolton zieht in Robb Starks Armee gen Süden mit. Er befürwortet, die in den Schlachten gemachten Gefangenen zu verhören, sofern sie Offiziere sind, und die Übrigen zu töten, da sie nicht alle neben ihren eigenen Soldaten versorgen können. Als Verhörmethode schlägt er das Häuten vor. Ein Sprichwort in seiner Familie besagt: „Ein nackter Mann hat wenig Geheimnisse, ein gehäuteter hat gar keine“. Doch Robb Stark lehnt dies vehement ab. Im weiteren Verlauf des Krieges bleibt Roose Bolton dennoch als einer der wichtigen Berater an der Seite des Königs des Nordens. Er unterrichtet ihn von den Ereignissen in Winterfell und bietet ihm an, dass sein eigener Bastardsohn in Grauenstein nach Winterfell marschieren könnte, um die Burg zurückzuerobern. So müsste Robb Stark nicht aus dem Süden gen Norden aufbrechen und könnte weiterhin gegen die Armeen der Lennisters kämpfen. Robb willigt schließlich ein. Staffel 3 Robb Stark hat die mittlerweile verlassene Burg Harrenhal eingenommen und findet 200 Nordmänner massakriert vor. Einzig der ehemalige Maester Qyburn hat überlebt. Bolton übergibt Robb Stark zwei Nachrichten. Eine kommt aus Schnellwasser und berichtet vom Tod Hoster Tullys. Die andere stammt aus Winterfell und berichtet von der Zerstörung der Burg und dem Verschwinden von Theon Graufreud, Bran und Rickon Stark. Robb begibt sich mit einem Teil seiner Streitkräfte nach Schnellwasser zur Bestattung seines Großvaters. Bolton sichert dagegen mit seinen Männern Harrenhal für den Norden. Bolton werden von Locke Jaime Lennister und Brienne von Tarth übergeben, die er beide unerwartet freundlich aufnimmt. Bei einem Essen, während dessen sich Bolton mit Jaime ein Wortduell über das weitere Verfahren mit seinen Gästen liefert, gesteht er Jaime zu, unbehelligt nach Königsmund weiterreisen zu können. Brienne behält er jedoch da, weil sie des Verrats an Robb Stark beschuldigt wird. Bolton wird in Kürze ebenfalls aufbrechen, um zu den Zwillingen zu reisen und an der Hochzeit zwischen Roslin Frey und Edmure Tully teilzunehmen. Jaime bedauert es, nicht selbst da zu sein und trägt Bolton auf, die Lennisters auf der Hochzeit zu empfehlen. Auf der Hochzeit erzählt Bolton Catelyn Stark und Brynden Tully, dass er eine von Lord Freys Enkelinnen geheiratet hat. Lord Frey versprach, als Mitgift ihr Gewicht in Silber aufzuwiegen, weshalb Lord Bolton nun eine fette junge Braut habe, die ihn reich mache. Während die Türen zur Halle verriegelt werden und die Musiker soeben das Lied Der Regen von Castamaer anstimmen, erhebt Lord Walder Frey die Stimme gegen Robb Stark und Roose Bolton setzt sich demonstrativ neben Catelyn Stark. Dabei bemerkt Catelyn, dass Bolton unter seinem Festgewand sein Kettenhemd trägt. Sie durchschaut den Verrat und ohrfeigt Bolton, doch es ist zu spät. Bolton tritt zur Seite und es beginnt die Rote Hochzeit. Als Robb bereits von mehreren Pfeilen durchbohrt wurde und Catelyn um Gnade für ihren Sohn bittet, jagt Roose Bolton persönlich seinem König eine Klinge durchs Herz – mit den Worten: "Die Lennisters lassen euch grüßen". Nach dem Massaker an den Stark-Loyalisten ist Bolton neuer Wächter des Nordens und Frey Lord von Schnellwasser. Doch Brynden Tully ist entkommen, worüber sich Bolton mehr sorgt als Frey. Bolton erzählt Frey davon, dass sein Bastard Ramsay Schnee Winterfell erobert und Theon in seiner Gewalt hat. Staffel 4 Bolton kehrt mit seiner jungen, verschüchtert wirkenden Frau und Locke nach Grauenstein zurück. Dort wird er von seinem Sohn Ramsay bereits erwartet. Er lässt sich von diesem Theon zeigen und ist offenbar wütend über dessen Behandlung. Dennoch zeigt er sich zufrieden darüber, dass es Ramsay gelungen ist, zu erfahren, dass Bran und Rickon Stark noch leben. Er weist Locke an, die beiden Stark-Jungs zu finden. Nachdem es seinem Bastardsohn Ramsay gelungen ist Maidengraben von den Eisenmännern zurück zu erobern, legitimiert Roose Bolton diesen als seinen Erben, der fortan auch seinen Namen und sein Banner verwenden darf. Gemeinsam reiten sie mit dem ganzen Boltonheer nach Winterfell, um es wieder aufzubauen. Staffel 5 Roose ist in Winterfell, das wieder aufgebaut wird. Er kritisiert Ramsay für das Häuten von Vasallen, wie Lord Cerwyn. Dieser rechtfertigt sich damit, sie wollten keine Steuern zahlen. Roose jedoch warnt vor dem Aufstand der Stark-Vasallen und erinnert daran, dass der Pakt mit Tywin Lennister durch dessen Tod nicht mehr gelte. Deshalb müsse man den Norden durch Heirat halten, nämlich die Ramsays mit Sansa Stark. Als Petyr Baelish und Sansa auf Winterfell ankommen, grüßt diese Roose höflich. Beim Gespräch mit Petyr äußert er seine Bedenken bezüglich Cersei, falls diese von der Vermählung Sansas erfahre. Daraufhin versichtert Baelish, die Lennisters seien durch den Tod Tywins beträchtlich geschwächt. Schließlich übergibt Roose Baelish einen schon geöffneten Brief Cerseis an Baelish, die ihn nach Königsmund zurückbeordert. Roose stellt Baelishs Motive in Frage und sagt, er wolle Baelishs Antwort auf den Brief durchlesen. Beim Abendessen mit Sansa und seiner Familie, ist Roose verärgert über Ramsays Verhalten, der Theon zwingt, sich bei Sansa zu entschuldigen. Doch schreitet auch er nicht ein und verkündet stattdessen, dass Walda mit einem Sohn schwanger sei. Später konfrontiert Ramsay Roose damit. Roose kontert, indem er Ramsay seiner Herkunft verrät: Roose habe seine Mutter, eine Müllersfrau, vergewaltigt. Diese sei später mit Ramsay aufgetaucht, woraufhin Roose sie foltern ließ und ihn töten wollte. Beim Blick in seine Augen, sei ihm jedoch bewusst geworden, dass er sein Sohn sei. Danach wechselt Roose das Thema zu Stannis Baratheon, der in der Schwarze Festung sitze und vorhabe den Norden zu erobern. Er ist bei der Hochzeit seines Sohnes Ramsay mit Sansa im Götterhain anwesend und tritt als Zeuge auf. Roose erinnert Ramsay, dass der Norden ihnen gehöre, und sie geloben, dem kommenden Angriff auf Winterfell gemeinsam zu begegnen. Ramsay überzeugt ihn, bevor es zur Schlacht kommt, Stannis' Heerlager anzugreifen, was Roose ihm auch erlaubt. Mit einem Reiterheer greifen die Boltons Stannis' , vom Marsch müde gelaufene Krieger, an. Ob er im direkten Schlachtfeld anwesend war ist unbekannt. Staffel 6 Roose warnte Ramsay vor einem Zerfall des Bündnisses der nordischen Häuser, falls sie Sansa Stark nicht wieder finden sollten. Er weist seinen Sohn in die Schranken, dass seine sadistischen Spiele ein Ende finden müssten, denn durch die Flucht von Sansa und Theon würde ihnen das Verhandlungsmaterial ausgehen. Er warnte Ramsay davor den Titel als Thronnachfolger zu verlieren und wies darauf hin, dass Walda mit einem Sohn schwanger sei. Also besprechen sie, was sie gegen Jon unternehmen sollen. Ramsay möchte die Schwarze Festung mit ein paar Soldaten von Süden her angreifen, dem stimmt Roose nicht zu, da sie nicht einfach den Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache töten können. Plötzlich tritt Maester Wolkan in den Raum und verkündet, dass Lady Walda soeben einen gesunden Jungen zur Welt gebracht hat. Ramsay tritt an seinen Vater heran, umarmt ihn und gratuliert ihm. Roose sagt ihm, dass er immer sein Erstgeborener sein wird. Mit den Worten "Danke Vater, das bedeutet mir sehr viel" rammt Ramsay seinem Vater einen Dolch in die Brust und weist den Maester an im Norden zu verkünden, dass Feinde Roose Bolton vergiftet hätten. Auftritte Nebencharakter Hauptcharakter In den Büchern In den Büchern befehligt Roose Bolton den Hauptteil des Stark-Heeres und kämpft gegen Tywin Lennister in der Schlacht am Grünen Arm. Dabei kann er gegen die Lennister-Übermacht eine Zeit die Stellung halten und schafft es, sich geordnet zurückziehen. Später greift er Harrenhal an und erobert es von Tywin Lennister, nachdem dieser die Festung aufgegeben hat, um gegen Stannis Baratheon in die Schlacht um Königsmund zu ziehen. Später trifft er auf Jaime und Brienne, die vor den Verfolgern auf der Flucht sind. Er verlangt von Jaime, dessen Vater Tywin Lennister die Nachricht zu überbringen, dass Roose ihn gut behandelt hat. Roose selber glaubt nicht mehr, dass die Nordmänner eine Chance gegen die Übermacht von Tyrells und Lennisters haben. Er befiehlt einen scheinbar sinnlosen Angriff auf Dämmertal um so die Starkloyalisten in seinem Heer ausbluten zu lassen, um es später in der Roten Hochzeit leichter zu haben. Er erleidet eine weitere Niederlage an der Rubinfurt als seine Truppen von Gregor Clegane angegriffen werden. Schließlich kommt es bei den Zwillingen zur Roten Hochzeit. Roose, der zusammen mit Walder Frey und Tywin Lennister die Rote Hochzeit geplant hat, wird zum neuen Wächter des Nordens ernannt. Roose marschiert nach Winterfell und plant seinen Sohn Ramsay mit einer vermeintlichen Arya Stark, welche in Wahrheit Jeyne Pool ist, zu verheiraten. Die Lage ist jedoch angespannt, da viele Lords insgeheim immer noch Starkloyalisten sind. Gleichzeitig marschiert Stannis Baratheon auf Winterfell zu und Roose plant, dort auf ihn zu warten. Galerie Roose-bolton-1024.jpg Roose_2x04.jpg Roose Bolton Ramsay Bolton 2.jpg Roose Bolton Ramsay Bolton.jpg Roose Bolton Ramsay Schnee.jpg Roose Bolton Season 5.png Ramsay_Roose_Bolton_Staffel_6_GoT.jpg Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Roose Bolton es:Roose Bolton it:Roose Bolton nl:Rous Bolten pl:Roose Bolton ru:Русе Болтон zh:卢斯·波顿 pt-br:Roose Bolton Kategorie:Charaktere Roose Bolton Kategorie:Lords Kategorie:Wächter Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Verstorben